


山中一日 One day in the mountians

by Sue91



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue91/pseuds/Sue91
Summary: Autumn in the mountains came unprepared. Moon always felt that summer was not over. In a twinkling of an eye, she put down her research and went back to teaching.This semester she is very busy, but she still intends to squeeze out one day from her busy schedule to visit an old friend she has not seen for a long time.山里的秋天来得毫无防备，望月总还感觉夏天没有过完，一转眼她就放下爪尖的研究回去任教了。这个学期她忙得很，但是她还是打算从百忙里挤出一天，就一天，去拜访某个她已经很久没见的老朋友。





	山中一日 One day in the mountians

山里的秋天来得毫无防备，她总还感觉夏天没有过完，一转眼她就放下爪尖的研究回去任教了。  
这个学期她忙得很，但是她还是打算从百忙里挤出一天，就一天，去拜访某个她已经很久没见的老朋友。

她拿着油灯，向山体深处走去。  
(她并不太惊讶他选择了山上最深最黑暗的洞穴，毕竟他不想被其他龙打扰或拜访。但真的，住在这样一个与他先前的噩梦如此接近的环境里，他真的不会有PTSD吗?)  
拐过长长的隧道，她已经听见了对方轻柔的呼吸声，她将灯举高了点，加快了步伐。  
“嘿，醒醒，”她轻轻地晃了晃铺上那蜷缩的一团，“我来了。”  
裹在薄毯子下面的黑龙发出一声小小的抗议，但他仍然掀开了毯子。他坐起来揉着睡眼，伸出一只前爪用以遮挡突然的光线 ，当他终于注意到静静低头注视着他的她时，他睁大了眼睛。   
“是你，”他说，朝她露出一个有些困倦的微笑，“好久不见。”

“我想距你上次来，已经过去挺久了，”他说着，眯起眼睛看着她。  
他停顿了一会儿，旧油灯的昏暗灯光闪烁着，“你已经长大了，我的老朋友，你几乎和我一样高了——甚至可能比我还高，因为在这种光线下我很难看清楚你。”  
“我十一了，”她平静地说，光线在她的脸上投下阴影，使她的表情难以辨认，“我已经不再是你记忆中的孩子了。”  
“十一了——啊，那真的是很长时间了。”  
“我想告诉你，这个夏天缔和与他心爱的铁匠姑娘结婚了，就像当年我在神视中看到的那样。”她说着把油灯放在地上，在他旁边坐下，“他证明你说错了，因为他真的很爱草莓。”  
他短促地笑了一声，“好吧，随你怎么说，反正他不是我。”   
她对此没有作出评论。 

这天他们聊了很久，从当年的初识一直聊到现在。  
她给他讲起了她的朋友们，讲他们现在都过得怎样。  
她告诉他蜜熊和鼍特尔的新小说发表了。“关于你的部分做了一些艺术性加工，你知道他们不可能都按照事实去写。”  
“那挺好的，“他回答，”我不用再等上两千年就可以拿自己的邪恶开玩笑了。”  
她还提到迪秀勇敢地娶了塔玛琳。（“我对此一点都不意外。”）  
她甚至还花了几个小时给他讲述了失落大陆与黑暗力量的艰苦抗争史。  
“或许我有一天会去参观一下清瞳神庙，“那天他这么说，从草草勾勒的潘塔拉地图上抬起头来，”不过我怕我会心梗当场。”  
她笑了笑，然后他们都沉默了。

她才来了一日，就感觉这山上的日子过得实在是太慢——亦或是他的时间过得太慢。她甚至怀疑这些年他是不是也是睡过来的，因为他讲述的经历没有时间流逝的感觉，都是相当闲适平常与世无争的事情，放在三年前，十年前，甚至是百年前都不违和。  
他像是教时光凝进了琥珀，多少年还是那副年轻的模样，一个来自过去的幽魂，三月拒绝撤销他给自己设下的诅咒。然而她不同，她没有被时光遗忘。她长大了，成熟了，当年无烛指引的迷茫小龙已经成为了指引他龙的烛。  
他们的角色似乎在不知不觉中被时光对调，两条龙逐渐活成了对方的模样。

那天黄昏时分天气阴沉的很，她在他“想想冒着暴风雨飞回去的路上有多少种恐怖的未来你会死掉”的理性劝说下终于打算留宿一夜。  
他作为卧室的洞穴并不是很大，对于一条不会再成长的独居龙来说这并不是什么问题，然而对两条成年龙来说还是有些挤，因此以前月从不在他这里借宿，她不想麻烦他，这与“如果借宿谁应该去睡隧道”的问题无关。  
山里深秋的夜还是挺冷的，他们勉强安顿在铺上，尽量谁也碰不着对方。  
她裹着毯子，有些怀念雨林全年的温暖，耳中却听见他轻声地唱着某支她没听过的曲子，还带着一种特别的颤音。  
老夜翼国有什么歌曲风格是带颤音的吗？她想，或许她可以明天问问他，她从未听过这种颤音风格的民谣。  
等他开始唱另一段的时候，她终于听出不对来了。这首曲子她听过，没有哪个版本带有这么多装饰性颤音的唱法，而几乎每个音都颤更是闻所未闻....  
她小心翼翼地坐起来，“你很冷吗？”  
黯逐惊愕地回头看她，翅尖微微颤着，她借着油灯昏暗的光，发现他在这个深秋的夜晚里什么也没盖。

"我想我比不盖毯子的你要暖和。"  
她靠在他身上，展开双翅裹住他冰凉的身体。  
感受到他们突如其来的接触，他的身体变得有些僵硬，但这只持续了一会儿，他便闭上眼睛给了她一个平静的微笑，也依偎着她。  
雷声从很遥远的地方传来，大雨开始落下，外界的一切都被倾盆大雨浇了个透湿。  
但是在这里，在山下，两条龙互相依偎着，在他们舒适的秘密基地里，干燥，安静，温暖。  
“你听到声音了吗？”过了一会儿，他轻声问,“外面开始下大雨了。”  
“但明天将是一个大晴天。”她喃喃地说，一半是回答他，一半是说给她自己听的,“阳光明媚，是适合在群山里飞行的好天气。一个好日子……”  
她后面的话消失在一个小小的鼾声中。  
他等待了一会，安静地调整了姿势，以便她睡得更安稳一些。  
“晚安，月。”  
Fin.


End file.
